


Windshield kinda Verse: Decades

by Sanguied



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguied/pseuds/Sanguied
Summary: Tales from a Windshield-type-verse but from any place and time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need somewhere to tap back into this stories universe and somewhere to put the other time stuff that trickles in.  
> I apologize for putting this aside. I was working on a fic that gets more attention than this one, which is not an excuse and I'm sorry. I do appreciate everyone here. You are awesome and I thank you for every Kudos and kind word this work gets. Its those that I return for and will soon have the next chapter out for. I can't thank you enough.

A hotel overlooking the New York City skyline, 1984.

Race glanced over to Spot, who was still soaking in the chaotic landscape of their home, leaned up against the wall-sized window. It had been decades since Spot had the opportunity to see the changes time had wrought over their home. Race measured the minimal furniture in the large penthouse and the large space in the middle that begged him. He smiled fondly at Spot’s back and tapped the volume button up on the radio.

Race grinned at as the song blared and danced close enough to snag Spot’s hand and pulled. Spot smiled slowly and smoothly moved into the dance. Race smirked as Spot effortlessly took the lead and twirled them around the room. Seconds later, Spot started to sing, his Brooklyn accent stronger than the decade past.

Race figured being back here had brought the old tones and Race closed his eyes and pretended they were back in the Brooklyn newsies’ building.

“Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time”

Race leaned his check against Spot’s shoulder and added his voice to Spot’s.

“Woe, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woe, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time”

Spot spun him and Race grinned but let Spot’s voice rise above the music alone.

“Maybe this won't last very long (Race frowned)  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong (Race nodded)  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for”

Race took the lead and turned them towards the window, smiling at how Spot no longer danced on his feet when he took the ‘girl’ part. He didn’t danced it long however and Race found himself being led in the night light of New York’s skyline.  Race looked at Spot as he took a breath to sing the next part.

“Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time”

Race hurt at wetness gathered in Spot’s eyes, wetness that didn’t fall and wouldn’t be notable to anyone else, but told Race how scared Spot had really been. Scared not angry, no matter how he’d acted. Spot didn’t stop though and carried on like Race wouldn’t hear the small wobble in his notes.

“I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart (Spot belted this line and Race smirked with a wink)  
Now I know the woman (Spot sang boy) that you are  
You're wonderful so far (Spot grinned devilishly and dipped him quickly, before spinning him out and then back into Spot’s arms)  
And it's more than I hoped for”

Spot smiled and pressed his forehead to Race’s, their eyes met as Spot whispered.

“I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things (Race nodded seriously)  
I want you so bad (sung with a hip thrust that let Race know how very badly he was wanted)  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time”

Spot stopped singing and dropped his head onto Race’s shoulder for a long moment, before he met Race’s eyes, “I’m sorry Acushla, just the thought of losing you. It makes me crazy.”

Race wrapped around Spot and pulled him closer. “Don’t take much to make you crazy. But you need to get it into your thick head, I ain’t leaving you. Never! You and me until it’s all dust.”

“Forgive me.”

“Always,” Race brushed a kissed across his lips, “Now we need to get out this penthouse before the maid comes by and sees these bodies all over de’ place.”

Spot nodded and rubbed a small smear of blood from Race’s chin. “Whatever you say Acushla.”

 

The Longest Time, Songwriters: BILLY JOEL © Universal Music Publishing Group


	2. Drive On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot would be a natural at hot-wiring a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologize for the previous song fic, it had to happen, but I'll refrain from more of them.

Lawrence, Kansas: 1958

Race loved Spot in a leather coat, even when he was hotwiring a car, maybe especially when he was hotwiring a car. The tight jeans didn’t hurt either, or the white t-shirt, heck the whole greaser look was created for Spot. 

“Is this gonna happen or what?” Jack called up from the back seat, while looking behind them, and from between Crutchie and David, who were both more concerned with what was coming up behind them than yelling at Spot.

“Hold your horses Kelly.” Spot mumbled, as Race relaxed in the passenger seat. The car purred to life and Spot spared Race a wink before peeling away with a loud squeal of tires. 

“Cutting it close Spot.” Jack turned in his seat to sit, looking between either boy beside him.

Spot snorted, “Not even Kelly. Damn fucking hunters, it’s your boy’s fault we’re goin in the first damn place.” Spot roared, making David flinch into his seat. 

“Deanna was nice, we saved her! She was going to let us go.” David spoke to the back of Spot’s head even as Jack shook his and told him to leave it. 

“We don’t fucking help hunters, there is always more of them and they know how to kill us!” He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with a flick of his Zippo, a move that never failed to send want down Race’s spine. Race moved in closer and took the cigarette from Spot’s lips, took a puff and then kissed Spot.

“Fuck! Hey! Not while he’s driving!” Crutchie yelled.

“Or when he’s acting like he can drive.” Jack added, still pissed about Spot upsetting David. 

Race sighed and gave Spot his cigarette back, “You good Acushla?”

Race rolled down his window. “Go faster.”

Spot smirked and kicked the gas.

From the back Jack, Crutchie, and David all voiced their disagreement. 

Race turned the radio up.


End file.
